Santa's Gift
by KeyQii
Summary: Cring Cring Suara apa itu? Santa...? apakah Santa itu benar-benar ada? ...harus kah aku percaya? for trid secret santa 2015


_Cring cring_

 _Suara bell berbunyi saat malam natal_

 _Kira-kira suara apa itu..?_

 _Apakah akan ada hal ajaib yang akan terjadi..?_

 **TOUKEN RANBU (c) Nitro+ & DMM**

 **Warning!**

 **OOC, cerita GaJe, bahasa yg tidak baku,panggilan antar pedang yg mungkin salah, etc etc**

'cuuurr' suara teh hangat yang baru saja dituangkan ke gelas di pagi hari yang dingin yang di selimuti salju

"hahh..." hela nafas seorang dengan rambut blonde yang ditutupi oleh kain putih yang agak tercabik karna tergores saat sedang ekspedisi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro?

"KAKAKA! Apa yang terjadi adikku?! Tidak biasanya kau murung seperti ini!" seorang _tachi_ berbadan besar muncul dan menepuk punggung Yamanbagiri dengan cukup keras sampai adiknya itu merintih kesakitan "sebentar lagi natal, lho! NATAL! BANGKITKAN SEMANGATMU KAKAKAKA"

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menatap kakak nya itu dengan tajam lalu memalingkan pandangannya lagi. "aku...tidak mengerti apa maksudmu" katanya . "tidak ada yang berbeda. Pemandangannya juga Cuma itu-itu saja. Yang berbeda hanya karna ada pohon yang dimasukkan kedalam citadel lalu dihias."

Yamabushi memandang Yamanbagiri dengan heran. "hey, hey! jangan gitu dong! Ayolah! Sekali ini saja ya? Bersemangatlah! Ah, atau aku memohon saja ya ke _Santa Claus_ agar memberikanmu semangat natal?"

Yamanbagiri menatap kakaknya lagi. " _Santa...Claus?_ Benda apalagi itu? Apakah benda baru yang dibawakan _Aruji_?" tanya Yamanba polos

"oh dewa mengapa adikku sepolos ini. Tuan Santa itu bukan benda! Tapi orang! Eh- orang bukan ya...? Aku hanya pernah mendengar sekilas dari _Aruji_ juga sih... Hmm... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya..." Yamanbagiri berpikir keras lalu tiba-tiba ia menepuk kedua tangannya secara bersamaan. "OH! Kalau tidak salah, Tuan Santa Claus itu adalah kakek kakek gendut dengan jenggot putih. Hidung nya besar, mulat dan merah! Apakah kau bisa membayangkan seberapa lucunya dia?! Ah! Dia juga memakai pakaian serba merah yg dihiasi oleh sejenis kapas putih." Yamabushi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar tentang sosok Tuan Santa yang ia ceritakan tadi.

"...terdengar seperti oom-oom mesum ditelinga-ku. Tidak ada yang spesial" kata Yamanbagiri dengan nada kecewa karna ia berharap itu merupakan hal yang super dan membuat terpana

"eits! Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu! Akan kuceritakan istimewanya! Dia itu—"

"Tidak perlu." Yamanbagiri meminum teh nya lalu berdiri dan segera membereskannya. "aku tidak tertarik akan cerita macam itu.". ia pun meninggalkan Yamabushi dibelakang. "hahh...benar-benar deh..." hela Yamabushi.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri berjalan di sekitar citadel. Melihat-lihat ke sekitar sambil bersenandung pelan.

"ah selamat pagi, Yamanbagiri-kun" sapa seorang pedang lagendaris yang terlihat sangat elegan yang sedang berkeliling juga dengan pedang lain yang dibalut warna putih yang pastinya...ceria seperti biasa. "Ahaha! Dia masih sangat muda tapi sangat lemas! Berbeda dengan kita, iya kan, Mikazuki?" ejek Tsurumaru yang menanyakan persetujuan atas hal yang baru saja ia katakan kepada Mikazuki. "fufu, mungkin dia tidak mendapatkan semangat natal" jawab Mikazuki anggun. "Dia pasti tidak akan mendapat hadiah dari Tuan Santa!" kata Tsurumaru lagi.

"lelucon semangat natal lagi...eh—" Yamanbagiri segera menatap kedua tachi didepannya itu. "kalian...juga tau tentang hal aneh bernama Santa?"

"hm? Tentu Saja! Dan jangan katakan Tuan Santa hal aneh! Kau benar-benar tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah darinya!" celoteh Tsuru. Mikazuki hanya tertawa lembut saat mendengar keluhan Tsurumaru. "Memangnya kau tidak tau Yamanbagiri? Sepertinya kemarin _Aruji_ menjelaskannya dengan semangat saat setelah selesai membicarakan tentang siapa yang akan diposisikan digaris depan" jelas Mikazuki.

Yamanbagiri berusaha mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam. "Ah...sepertinya akun sedang beristirahat setelah sepulang ekspedisi..." katanya "memang dia itu siapa sih? Aku hanya tau penampilannya saja dari _Aniki..._ itu pun tidak terlalu jelas. Menurutku dia hanya orang aneh. Kenapa kalian seperti sangat bangga kepadanya? Oom-oom mesum seperti itu..."

Tsurumaru menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan pedang dengan rambut pirang itu. "eeh~? Sepertinya kau mulai tertarik dengan Tuan Santa ya~?" ia memasang tampang mengejek

"B-bukan seperti itu! Aku hanya inguin tau seperti apa orang yang sampai membuat pedang kelas atas seperti Tuan Mikazuki tertarik! Bahkan sampai _Aruji_ juga tertarik!" Yamanbagiri mencoba membela diri dengan melemparkan alasan seadanya.

Tsurumaru hanya bisa menahan tawa karena jika ia tertawa, bubar sudah harga diri Yamanbagiri. Mikazuki pun mencoba mengambil alih karna Tsurumaru sudah terbaring lemah diatas kayu karna menahan tawa yang membuat perutnya keram.

"Menurut penjelasan _Aruji-sama,_ Tuan Santa adalah lagenda saat malam natal tiba. Beliau adalah seorang yang sangat baik. Dia selalu memberikan kado kepada anak-anak yang baik. Dia datang dengan kereta salju ajaib yang digeret oleh rusa-rusa yang bisa terbang. Saat malam natal tiba, ia akan masuk melalui cerobong asap dan meletakkan hadiah-hadiah disebelah pohon natal. Sepertinya dia orang yang menyenangkan" ucap Mikazuki.

"...dan kalian percaya akan cerita bodoh itu? Santa hanyalah dongeng bukan? untuk apa kalian berharap sesuatu dari orang yang belum tentu ada?! Itu adalah hal yang amat bodoh! Tidak ada gunanya untuk mempercayai hal seperti itu!" ucap Yamanbagiri dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Mikazuki dan Tsurumaru kaget akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamanbagiri itu.

"cih" Tsurumaru bangun dari posisinya tadi. "Ayo pergi Mikazuki. Tidak ada guna-nya kita menjelaskan hal itu kepadanya. Pantas saja dia selalu sendiri" Ia menggenggam tangan Mikazuki lalu menggandengnya pergi. "T-Tsurumaru..." Mikazuki memandang sekilas Yamanbagiri yang sedang menunduk karna ia baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Tuan Yamanbagiri?"

Yamanbagiri menatap pedang dengan rambut hijau toska yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Benar saja. Itu adalah Ichigo Hitorifuri yang baru saja selesai memandikan adik-adiknya yang masih kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Tuan Tsurumaru terlihat sangat jengkel?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada khawatir.

Yamanbagiri hanya terdiam. Lalu ia melihat beberapa anak dari Awataguchi yang mendatangi kakak-nya itu dengan semangat.

"Ichigo- _nii_ , Ichigo- _nii_! Kira-kira apakah yang akan dibawakan Tuan Santa untukku?" tanya Akita kepada kakaknya itu. "aku ingin boneka harimau yang lucu..." kata Gokotai dengan suara kecil yang agak malu-malu. "kalau aku ingin baju yang manis!" ucap Midare semangat. Ichigo hanya tertawa lembut mendengar ucapan-ucapan adik-adiknya itu. "Kalau begitu, kalian harus membuat daftar benda apa yang ingin kalian dapatkan dari Tuan Santa. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu banyak ya. Kasian Tuan Santa sudah tua harus membawa barang seberat itu. Kalau sudah selesai, tolong berikan kepada _Aruji_ ya..." kata sang kakak sulung sambil tersenyum manis. "baik!" jawab para awataguchi lainnya semangat.

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menatap mereka. Ia heran. 'bahkan pedang seperti Tuan Ichigo sampai tertipu akan hal bodoh seperti ini?' tanyanya dalam hati

"uhm...Tuan Ichigo? Menurutmu...Santa Claus itu ada atau tidak? Apakah kau percaya akan hal seperti itu? Hal itu...tidak masuk akal kan?" tanya Yamanbagiri ragu. Ia takut jawaban Ichigo akan seperti Tsurumaru tadi.

Ichigo agak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Yamanbagiri tadi. "hmm...bagaimana ya..." Ichigo duduk sambil menatap taman dan mengajak Yamanbagiri untuk duduk disebelahnya. Yamanbagiri pun menuruti apa perkataan Ichigo.

"kalau dibilang percaya akan hal seperti itu.., hidup kita disini pun juga tidak bisa dipercaya, lho? Arwah pedang yang di tiupkan lalu dipanggil dengan wujud manusia untuk melawan iblis yang ingin merubah sejarah... apakah itu masuk akal?" Ichigo menatap Yamanbagiri lalu tersenyum lembut. "Terkadang, kita perlu melepaskan benak kita dari hal hal yang terlalu serius. tapi, hey! Bukannya akan menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang mewujudkan permintaan kita dengan sukarela?"

Yamanbagiri hanya bisa menatap taman sembari mendengarkan penjelaskan dari Ichigo. Walaupun dia masih tidak [ercaya akan hal itu dan masih menganggap bahwa Santa Claus hanyalah hal bodoh. Mana ada orang yang mau memberikan sesuatu secara percuma?

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam. Para pedang berkumpul di ruang utama untuk menyambut malam natal. Semua pedang terlihat sangat gembira dan bersemangat. Terkecuali Yamanbagiri yang masih tidak mengerti makna dari natal. Ia pun keluar dari ruangan dan duduk diluar sambil menatap indahnya rembulan malam. Horikawa yang melihatnya pun mengikuti Yamanbagiri.

" _Aniki,_ apa yang terjadi? Kau benar-benar kebih murung dari biasanya. Tuan Mikazuki juga terlihat khawatir..." tanya Horikawa dengan nada khawatir.

"aku...tidak tau" ucap Yamanbagiri pelan "aku tidak mengerti...natal...semangat natal...sampai santa claus..."

Horikawa yang mendengar itupun tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk kepala kakak ke-2 nya itu. "Kau tidak harus mengerti. Kau hanya perlu ' _percaya' ._ "

"percaya..." gumam Yamanbagiri

"benar sekali! Sekarang, ayo kita kembali. Disini dingin...uuuu—" Horikawa berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"ah...kau kembali duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar" Yamanbagiri tersenyum lalu berdiri. Horikawa yang mulai melihat semangat natal yang muncul perlahan dari Yamanbagiri pun tersenyum pula lalu kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan utama.

.

.

.

.

Yamanbagiri bergegas ke kamar sang _Saniwa Sage_. Ia ingin mengetaui banyak hal lebih banyak lagi. tapi dari lidah tuannya sendiri.

"Permisi, _Aruji-sa—"_

"U- uwaa! Y-Yamanbagiri?!"

Yamanbagiri pun terkaget saat melihat apa yang ada bersama _Aruji-_ nya saat setelah ia membuka pintu ruangannya.

"hadiah...? jadi.. _Aruji_ itu Santa Claus? Bukannya Santa Claus memiliki tubuh yang gendut besar dengan hidung yang bulat?" Yamanbagiri kebingungan. Tepatnya. Sangat kebingungan.

Sang _Saniwa_ menggaruk pipinya dan segera menjelaskan karna sepertinya rencananya untuk mengejudkan semua pedang itu gagal.

"...Santa Claus itu tidak ada?" mata Yamanbagiri terbelalak saat mendengar pernyataan dari tuannya itu. Bayangkan saja. Baru saja percaya ternyata hal yang susah payah ia percaya semua adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Bukannya tidak ada...aku hanya terlanjur menceritakannya kepada para pedang. Dan mereka juga sudah terlanjur bersemangat. Di jaman-ku, sebagai pengganti Santa, para orang tua memberikan hadiah untuk anak-anaknya. Makanya itu...karna disini aku berperan seperti orang tua kalian..aku berusaha bertanggung jawab dan mencoba menggantikan Tuan Santa.." ucap sang _Aruji_ dengan nada agak kekanakan.

Jujur, Yamanbagiri kecewa akan perkataan sang _Aruji_ . Tetapi, dilain sisi ia terharu dan bangga saat mendengar niat baik tuannya itu.

"Aah.. berhubung kau sudah tau rencana ku, bagaimana kalau kau ikut menjadi santa bersamaku?" ajak _Aruji_ sambil tersenyum lebar. Yamanbagiri kaget dan tidak percaya kalau dia diajak menjadi santa. Walaupun bukan santa yang sesungguhnya. "aku...menjadi santa? Apakah aku bisa? Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak mengerti.." ucap Yamanbagiri

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti! Kau hanya perlu percaya!". Ucapan sang tuan sama seperti Horikawa. Bahkan mungkin, pedang lain juga akan berkata demikian. "natal itu hari untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. Maka kita tidak boleh murung! Bagaimana kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan jika kita murung?" sang _Aruji_ kembali tersenyum lebar.

"jaaaadiiiiii aku akan menjelaskan rencanaku! Jadi begini..." mereka pun mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk tengah malam nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Para pedang sudah tertidur lelap setelah pesta tadi.

"baiklah, Yamanbagiri! Ayo kita jalankan rencana natal kita ini! Tapi, psssttt, usahakan jangan berisik ya!" ucap _Aruji_ semangat yang sudah mengenakan seragam santa dan juga sudah memakai hidung bulat merah ala santa agar lebih merasakan rasanya jadi santa. Yamanbagiri agak malu tapi dia berusaha menyingkirkan rasa malunya sebentar. Toh cuma kali ini saja.

Mereka berdua pun mulai menyusun hadiah-hadiah untuk para pedang di sekitar pohon natal. Tidak lupa, mereka juga menamai kado-kado itu agar kado-nya tidak tertukar. Ternyata sang _Aruji_ meminta untuk mendata apa yang para pedangnya inginkan agar ia bisa memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan tepat. Baru kali ini Yamanbagiri merasa semangat dan sangat bahagia. Semangat natalnya kali ini sudah benar-benar bangkit.

"huahhh! Capek! Ternyata menyusun hadiah sebanyak itu butuh banyak waktu dan tenaga ya—" keluh _Aruji_ sembari membaringkan badannya diteras setelah melepaskan kostumnya itu. Yamanbagiri yang baru selesai menyimpan kostum mereka pun tersenyum saat melihat tingkah tuannya itu.

" _Aruji,_ sebaiknya anda segera kembali ke ruangan anda. Pasti anda letih sekali." Pinta Yamanbagiri.

"hmm..benar juga sih. Selamat malam, Yamanbagiri. Dan, ah, Selamat Natal juga!" kata sang tuan yang langsung kembali ke kamarnya .

Yamanbagiri tertawa kecil lalu menatap ke langit yang sangat berbintang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

 _Cring-Cring_

" _hohohoho"_

Mata Yamanbagiri terbelalak saat melihat bayangan di langit khas kereta luncur ajaib milik santa.

"san...ta..." Yamanbagiri berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Tetapi mata nya sudah tidak kuat lagi. ia pun tertidur di teras.

.

.

.

.

"hah!" Yamanbagiri terbangun di pagi hari. Anehnya, dia sudah ada di kamarnya. Lebih anehnya lagi, disebelah tempat tidurnya, ada hadiah dengan lapisan berwarna hijau dengan pita merah yang bertuliskan ' _Selamat Natal, Yamanbagiri. –Santa Claus' ._ Sejenak, Yamanbagiri berpikir bahwa itu adalah hadiah dari _Aruji._ Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"YA-MAN-BA-GI-RIIIIIIIIIII" teriak sang Aruji yang meloncat ke arah Yamanbagiri yang membuat mereka berdua terjatuh. "Apakah kau yang memberiku hadiah boneka beruang ini?! Ahaha! Sampai memakai nama Santa segala!" kata Aruji yang dilanjutkan dengan mengacak acak rambut Yamanbiri.

Yamanbagiri sangat kebingungan lalu mencoba meluruskan. "lho—? Bukannya Aruji yang memberikan hadiah padaku dan memakai nama santa...?"

"hah apa—" sang aruji ikut kebingungan karna kondisinya sama sepertinya. Diberi hadiah dari seseorang yang memakai sama Santa Claus.

"..munkin...Santa Claus benar benar ada..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan

 **TAMAT**

 **Hai semua-nya! Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya setelah HIATUS selama 2 tahun. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak jelas...saya masih pemula untuk membuat cerita full tulisan. Maklum, kerjaannya gambar doang. Gambarnya gabagus pula hAHHAHAHA saya emang sampah orz**

 **Fic ini dibuat sekalian untuk event di Fb hahaha! Saya tidak yakin kalau Yamanbagiri benar-benar menjadi pusat dari cerita ini...dan beberapa juga ada yang OOC hhhh. jadi...semoga suka! Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya~~ 8DD**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy NewYear!**


End file.
